villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Kamek
Kamek is an old, yet powerful Magikoopa and apparent adviser to Bowser as well as a father figure to Bowser in his youth, He is the high-ranking member in the Koopa Troop not counting Bowser himself (as well as possibly Bowser Jr. and the Koopalings). His first appeared was in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, ''and is the main antagonist of the ''Yoshi series, and appears either as a secondary antagonist in the main Super Mario ''series. he was Baby Bowser's caretaker, and continues to look after Bowser, even in the present day. Role in the Koopa Troop Kamek's role in the Koopa Troop is yet to be made completely clear. What is certain is that he is Bowser's caretaker and possibly was once the caretaker of the previous Koopa king. Although Kamek is of the highest rank in the Koopa Troop, his actual title and role is not really known. He does seem to have a certain level of military command; especially back when Bowser was young, when he took almost complete control of the army of the Koopas. This was shown again in ''Yoshi's Island DS, although this is the present day incarnation of the wizard, confirming that he still maintains a position as one of Bowser's generals. He spends a lot more time actually in the field than Bowser, and may also serve as one of Bowser's individual agents. There is also a possibility that he is the head of the Magikoopas who serve under Bowser, in the same manner that Goomboss rules the Goombas as a "puppet king". This is evidenced by the Magikoopa bio from Mario Superstar Baseball, which calls him "the best of the Magikoopas", and in Super Princess Peach, where he commands the only legion of them in the entire game. If Kamek is about the same rank as Kammy Koopa, a fellow main Magikoopa, it is likely that he will be ranked slightly below Bowser and take orders only from the Royal Family themselves. Appearances Kamek appears as the main antagonist of the Yoshi series, first in Super Mario World 2: Yoshi's Island, and the future Kamek appears alongside Bowser (the game is set in the past) in Yoshi's Island DS. Kamek is a boss in Super Princess Peach and turns into Giant Kamek. He also appeared in Mario & Luigi: Partners in Time, sending enemies after the Mario Bros., getting cookies for Baby Bowser, and fighting the Mario Bros. at one point. Kamek possibly appeared in Super Mario Galaxy (a Magikoopa is shown attacking Mario) and Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story (the Magikoopa Bowser talks to before being tricked by Fawful into eating a Vacuum Shroom). His most recent appearance has been Yoshi's Wooly world, ''in wich he turns nearly all the Yoshis into bundles of yarn, scattering them across different worlds. However, two Yoshis manage to avoid being transformed themselves, and they set off to pursue Kamek and rescue their woolly friends. Trivia *It could be possible that Bowser is the way he is because Kamek raised him to have the attitude of a dictator. *If one were to keep listening to Kamek's theme in ''Yoshi's Island, you would discover that his theme is just a loop of a 7 second tune. *To date the only Yoshi ''game he has not appeared in is ''Yoshi's Story. In this game, Baby Bowser was the main antagonist. Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mario Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Elderly Category:Right-Hand Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Affably Evil Category:Elementals Category:The Heavy Category:Parents Category:Mischievous Category:Male Category:Protective Category:Kidnapper Category:Strategic Category:Hostile Species Category:Enforcer Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Arrogant Category:Lawful Evil Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Archenemy Category:Magic Category:Cheater Category:Deceased